


Granted Wishes

by Swankyo0



Series: The Birthday Series [8]
Category: Harry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt: </b>1. Rage<br/><b>Pairings/Characters: </b><i>Snape, </i>Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granted Wishes

Severus viciously spat curse after curse, clearing a path between Harry and the serpentine beast of a man the boy was destined to kill. Every malicious syllable sent at Harry enraged Severus. Gritting his teeth, wand held in a white knuckled grip, Severus turned his back on the boy as he faced the Dark Lord, focusing on bringing down every would-be interception. Silently, he made his first birthday wish in over twenty years.

It didn't surprise him that he hadn't wished for the Dark Lord's death but for Harry to live.

It did surprise him that he got his wish.


End file.
